Angoisses prénuptiales
by Mia632
Summary: A l'aube du   plus beau jour de sa vie  , Sam se demande si elle a fait le bon choix.


**Angoisses prénuptiale**

Sous les conseils particulièrement insistants de ma meilleure amie, mais également première lectrice, je ressors mes vieilles fanfics écrites lors de la grande époque de SG1 France.

J'ai retravaillé un peu la base, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau du style que les années ont forcément fait évoluer, mais même si le temps passe, les écrits restent les mêmes, alors... bonne lecture

D'autres fics suivront cette première, mais c'est la seule que j'ai écris à tendance humoristique.

Et voilà, j'y suis.

J'ai bien du hésiter des semaines avant de donner ma réponse, je vais m'engager pour la vie et je ne tiens pas à faire un choix trop rapide.

Oh bien sur, je l'aime, cela fait longtemps que je n'en doute plus mais je ne parviens pas à calmer pour autant cette appréhension qui me lacère l'estomac depuis plusieurs jours

C'est peut-être le terme « pour la vie » qui m'effraie. Après tout quelle future mariée n'a pas connu ce genre de doute à l'aube d'unir sa vie à…un parfait inconnu !

Ca y est, je sens à nouveau mon cœur prendre des allures de rodéo. A bien y regarder que sais-je de lui ? Son prénom, son nom, ça je sais. Son âge aussi mais depuis peu. Son métier, je sais aussi. Ah, et puis j'ai ENFIN rencontré ses parents. Un gentil vieux couple ventripotent, rien à voir avec le fils d'ailleurs. Quoique…

Bref !

Le plus important est que je sache que je l'aime, les présentations viendront plus tard.

Olala et si j'étais en train de commettre la pire boulette de ma vie, moi ? Il y a pas moyen que je me projette juste quelques secondes dans le futur, histoire de voir ce que sera ma vie dans…je sais pas moi…20 ans ?

Ca y est, je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à tourner de l'œil.

« Respire » « expire » « respire » « expire »

Mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, faites que je ne fasse pas une syncope juste quelques heures avant mon mariage.

Un léger coup à ma porte. Je me redresse. Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on me voit dans cet état.

La tête de mon archéologue préféré apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte

- Coucou.

Je lui réponds d'un sourire niais, désespérément incapable d'adopter une attitude normale.

- Oula, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort vous on dirait.

Savante constatation. Décidément, Daniel et son esprit de déduction m'étonneront toujours.

Je me concentre pour donner à mon visage une attitude plus…décontracte. En vain. Le sourire niais à décider de squatter mes lèvres jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Il faut que je donne le change ou je sens que je vais m'écrouler par terre façon crêpe mal retournée.

Je profite que mes lèvres soient encore capables de bouger pour articuler d'une voix pâteuse :

- Et lui, comment va-t-il ?

- Pire que vous. C'est une vraie fille. J'ai toujours dis qu'il avait des allures efféminée.

Bizarrement je retrouve instantanément l'usage de toutes mes cordes vocales.

- Daniel !

- Bon, je vous laisse finir de vous préparer.

Il dépose un rapide baiser sur ma joue et s'enfuit avant que je n'ai le temps de le tuer.

C'est drôle, j'ai toujours pensé que les amis servaient à soutenir.

Je note dans un coin de mon cerveau : « penser à revoir la définition du terme ami ».

Quelques longues minutes de souffrances plus tard - et d'intenses réflexions sur ce qui nous poussent à vouloir à tout prix unir notre vie à celle d'un autre - quelques coups résonnent à nouveau dans la pièce.

Si je ne réponds pas peut-être que la personne passera son chemin.

Je retiens ma respiration, le cœur battant, une épingle à cheveux dans la main si jamais c'est Daniel qui revient à la charge.

Peine perdue.

La porte finie par s'ouvrir mais cette fois c'est le sourire de mon père qui se dessine en contre jour.

- Sam, ma chérie, tu es prête ?

Il me dévisage de la tête aux pieds et je me sens soudain extrêmement ridicule dans cette enchevêtrement d'étoffes qui m'enrubannent et m'enserrent.

- Tu es…magnifique, ma chérie.

Qu'est ce que je disais. Ridicule.

Je voudrais disparaître.

Peut-être que si je ferme les yeux et que je me concentre très fort...

- Tu as fait le bon choix Sam, ton futur mari est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Ah ben non, ça n'a pas marché.

Je hoche la tête avec difficulté. Pourquoi ce genre de chose ne marche que dans les dessins animés pour enfant ?

A moins que les asguards ne décident pour je ne sais qu'elle raison de me téléporter d'urgence et tant qu'à faire, le plus loin possible de la terre.

Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que la terre soit en danger de destruction imminente.

Mon père me rappel à son bon souvenir.

- Il faut y aller, Sam, tout le monde nous attend.

Pourquoi Thor n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ?

La porte arrière de la voiture s'ouvre sur le sourire rassurant de mon père.

Je soupire en ramenant autour de moi l'amoncellement de tissus et de voiles. J'avais bien espéré que l'on se perde en route mais s'était sans compter sur le sens de l'orientation particulièrement aiguisé de mon cher géniteur.

Sortir de la voiture est une véritable expédition. Je déteste définitivement les robes de mariées.

Une fois la manœuvre achevée – soit dit en passant, au péril de mille et une froissures et déchirures - mon père me tend le bras et je n'ai d'autre alternative que de le prendre et de le suivre.

Les marches qui me conduisent vers l'hôtel de l'enfer me semblent étrangement longues et difficile d'accès.

A moins que se ne soit la soie de ma robe qui ne s'alourdisse au fur et à mesure de mon ascension.

Et puis soudainement je me sens projetée sur le devant de la scène. Je viens d'atteindre la dernière marche et tous les regards convergents vers moi.

Je renonce à fermer les yeux.

Ou à attendre une quelconque aide de Thor.

Déjà essayé.

Je pense bien encore à m'enfuir mais j'ai peur que ça ne fasses pas très discret.

C'est alors que je l'aperçois à quelques mètres devant moi.

Il a ce sourire fier et brûlant d'assurance que je lui déteste tant.

Dieu que je le hais.

Dieu que je l'aime.

Je fais les quelques pas qui me séparent de lui.

Mon père me sourit une dernière fois avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de m'abandonner sur l'hôtel des sacrifices.

Cette fois je suis définitivement seule et j'ai épuisé tout mon stock d'échappatoire.

Mais curieusement je m'en moque. Je n'ai plus envie de partir.

Je saisis la main douce mais ferme qui se tend vers moi.

Elle est chaude. Elle réchauffe mes doigts glacés.

Je me tourne vers le regard limpide qui se plante dans le mien.

Je n'ai plus peur.

Une voix grave s'élève dans le silence de l'édifice et résonne jusque dans l'intimité spongieuse de mon cœur.

- Samantha Carter, voulez-vous prendre Jack O'neill ici présent pour unique et légitime époux ?


End file.
